


Liminal Spaces

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Philadelphia Flyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10124033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: Sometimes its hard to exist between one place and the next.





	

The latter half of the season is tough on them all. They’re tired, frustrated, and losing. Losing way, way too much, and the wear shows on everyone. Claude watches as the older guys drop weight and the rookies get bags under their eyes; it’s not the first time he wishes he could just pause everything to give his guys a break but time and hockey are not that forgiving, so he and his A’s do their best. 

 

Ghost’s exhausted, already asleep on Claude’s shoulder even though takeoff was barely half an hour ago. Claude just holds him as close as he comfortably can, making sure the light blanket draped over him is tucked in around him. Half the team are sleeping, the other half are entertaining themselves with cards and tablets and books; Gudy and Jake bicker softly in Czech, Neuvy piping up now and again from the row behind. Mase is doing his zen goalie thing, frown creasing the space between his brows and Claude wants to soothe it away but - not here. Not now. 

 

For now, his focus is split between the soft murmurings of TK and Simmer up front and the tense looks he’s getting from Bellsy as he tries to talk to Provy. Eventually, TK runs out of steam, giving in to Simmer’s gentle coaxing; Simmer gives Claude a nod over the rows of seats before he clicks their lights off and arranges them in a way much the same as Claude and Ghost are.

 

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” Provy blurts a little too loudly, startling anyone who doesn’t have headphones or earplugs in. Ghost mutters and shifts against Claude’s shoulder, but Claude manages to shush him, and the younger man drops back off to sleep. 

 

Bellsy has moved when Claude looks up, back to Claude now and all he can see through the seats is how low Provy is hanging his head. A firm hand startles Claude, and he looks up to find Mase next to him. 

 

“Go on. I’ve got the him,” he whispers, nodding his head toward Ghost. It takes some maneuvering, and Ghost snuffles awake for a moment as Claude switches places with Mase, looking a little confused before Mase tucks him back in. 

 

“I’m sorry, G,” is the first thing Provy says as Claude comes to sit beside him. Bellsy takes a moment to give the kid a gentle pat as he slips away to give them their space. 

 

“Hey, you’re not in trouble. We’re just worried about you, cause we’re you’re team, yeah?” 

 

“I’m fine,” Provy insists, softer this time. 

 

“You’re not, though. And that’s okay. This time of year, it’s tough, for everybody.” Claude lets that sink in before reaching out to rest his hand on Provy’s shoulder. The kid doesn’t shrug him off or pull away, so he gives a gentle squeeze. “You need to rest.” 

 

A soft sigh and “Okay.” Claude gets up only to gather his things from his seat, where Mase is watching Ghost sleep with an intensity only a goalie has for his defensemen. He only looks away to examine Claude’s face, accepting the nod he gets as assurance that things are alright. 

 

Provy looks a little offput when Claude drapes a light blanket over them, identical to the one he’d covered Ghost with, but he doesn’t object. They lean the seats back enough to get comfortable, and Claude searches out Provy’s hand beneath the cover. He doesn’t lace their fingers together -  that’s a touch too intimate for Provy and Claude knows that; instead, he wraps his hand firmly around the rookies wrist, letting his thumb sweep over the back of Provy’s hand. 

 

Truthfully, Claude’s not sure who falls asleep first. The next thing he knows is that Bellsy is shaking them awake, looking apologetic, but the plane is getting ready to land. They’ll have a few more hours to crash at the hotel when they get there, and the soft, sleepy look on Provy’s face as he follows TK to their room lets him know the rookie will actually rest. Ghost goes easy into his room when Claude offers him a careful kiss to the temple; the last of the guys have hit their walls, even Mase, and knowing that his team are safe and well on their way to sleep is the only thing that allows Claude to rest himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and have more content over at [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
